All Over Again
by goodfairyfriend
Summary: The Hatfords are waiting for their new neighbors with four kids who are coming to live in the Benson house. And guess who is the most worried of all? this is the story i had a time ago and deleted it to rewrite it better and i hope you enjoy the new one!please r&r!
1. Chapter 1: The Familiar Strangers

**Hi again everybody!**

**First I should apologize for coming back so so late you don't know how many problems I had(no internet, my broken laptop, all my school work) but I am back now with my hands full! just as I promised!**

**I hope you'll like the new one better!And I do not own the characters expect Kathy I added myself.**

**The story is three years after the girls left.**

**Jake and Josh and Eddie:15**

**Beth:14**

**Wally:13**

**Caroline:12**

**Peter:11**

**Kathy:2(don't worry, she has an important part in this story)**

All Over Again

Chapter 1: the familiar strangers

"The island's sinking!"

Wally studied the rivers of yellow that began streaming out from the middle.

" Sand bags! Sand bags!" he cried lifting his waffle up at the edges with his fork, first one side then the other.

If he made a little cut in each corner, the hot syrup traveled from one square to the next, but if he poured the syrup directly over the pat of butter, sitting like an island in the middle of his breakfast, the island grew smaller and smaller as the butter melted, until finally …

"They're coming!"

Wally suddenly remembered four years ago right at this time of the year that the Malloy girls came to Buckman, but now he was happy that the family who were moving into the Bensons house were not the Malloy girls.

_The Bensons!_

Wally sighed. The Benson family had moved to California and now they were waiting for the new neighbors at their house with four kids. Perfect, just perfect.

Wally sighed again and left his plate on the kitchen table and followed his brothers Jake and Josh and Peter upstairs. They all went up the attic and sent Peter in the small balcony with the field glasses. Any way, he was the smallest and could hide there as nobody would see him.

Peter put the glasses on his eyes and started watching.

"Nothing yet." He said.

" Oh come on! Keep watching!" said Jake impatiently.

"Ok, Ok, I'm looking. Oh! There's a black car coming!"

All the boys looked up.

"So what are they? Aliens?"

That was funny, how many years ago did Wally hear this sentence? This did not seem good.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling abou…"

"The father is coming out. And the mother. And what's that in her hands? No! It's a baby girl about 2 years old."

"Great! That's for the first child! Three more to go!"

_Three? _Wally was getting a headache.

" There's the other one. It's a boy about 15."

Jake and Josh's shouts of laughter filled the place.

But Peter's voice slowly came down." No wait, it's a girl, no a boy, nope she's a girl. She just took of her cap."

All of them froze. Those things were very familiar.

_Black car? A girl with a cap? A baby girl? Four kids?_

That all just made sense.

"HEY! I KNOW THOSE GIRLS!" Peters shout was heard.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving in

All Over Again

Chapter 2: Moving in

Caroline Malloy was very excited. She ran out of the car just like four years ago and got her little sister Kathy from her mother to show her the river of Buckman.

"If you just knew how many adventures we had with this river Kathy." She said.

Kathy**(her real name is Kathleen)**, the 2 year old girl with dark hair, looked just like Caroline and Caroline wanted her sister to join her in Broadway someday.

_LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION! ..._

"First I played dead and was pushed in the river, then I threw a chocolate cake in it, and then had bottle race in it and I fell inside the river to…"

"Oh Caroline, do you ever want to grow up?" her sister Beth said with her nose in a book.

The four sisters watched the river going by **(I'm sorry, three sisters. I don't know where was Kathy looking to!?)**, remembering all the memories they had here.

Eddie broke the silence:" You know what? Why not start the game again? And probably right now those jerks are watching us from somewhere." And she pointed to the little balcony of the Hatfords house on the other side of the river.

"GIRLS! HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I CALL YOU TO COME AND HELP! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" their father shouted from the car.

The girls each took something and went inside. But this time there was no need to choose rooms.

After placing everything Caroline and Beth came to Eddie's room.

Eddie was already holding the binoculars and watching the other side of the river.

"Told ya. There he is. Little Peter cleverly hiding on the balcony and spying on us. Who knew?"

"Great! War on! I just can't wait to see their crazy faces!" Caroline was excited for the second time that day.

"No! Please! Not again!" Beth cried. " Let me finish this book then do whatever you want!"

Eddie and Caroline laughed. Beth didn't want to grow up either.

"And I can guess what's next: dead fish in our side of the river, a water fight for washing the windows, flowing heads in the air and what should we do?" Eddie said.

"Do something they really want to watch!" Caroline answered.

"That's it! We are on the go!"

"And what is that?" Beth asked.

"We'll think about it" said Eddie with her eyes glowing.

Caroline knew what that meant very well.

**I hope you liked it till here! I really like writing mysterious sentences! Like this one: ****_Caroline knew what that meant very well._** **It's kinda spooky!**

** Anyway, please read and review! Thanks!**


	3. announcement

Announcement

Hey everyone!

This isn't All Over Again chapter 3

I wanted to announce to all boy/girl battle fictioners that I have built a boy/girl battle wiki and im asking everyone to come to the wiki and help make it bigger! And here is the link:

boy0girl0-0battle0.0wikia0.0c0o0m delete the 0s and go to the site!

to all fans of the boy/girl battle series by Phyllis Reynolds Naylor!


End file.
